


Kiss scene

by markjina



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjina/pseuds/markjina
Summary: Mark and jinyoung are datingJinyoung the one who have kissing scene in his drama, isn't mark the one should be mad?So why jinyoung the one who is mad!!!





	Kiss scene

Jinyoung and mark have been dating for years now they are at the point that they don't say a lot of sweet words as before but the know they are madly in love , they didn't need to talk to understand each other and the two have trust that the other love him with all his heart.. when the company told them the contract for their dorm will end.. they sit together and decided that it's better not to move together because it will be so obvious as no one of the member live together and also so their family and friends can come freely.

When jinyoung get his first lead drama mark was the happest but when mark told jinyoung he will start to work in china jinyoung wasn't that happy .. call it selfish or whatever !! he hate the idea that mark will be away and what if he hit big there ?? he will be like jackson and he can't see him? Jinyoung think about it a lot but he can't say 'No' to mark who finally gather his courage to work alone. So jinyoung hide it on his heart ' is he really okay with leaving me for along time' jinyoung ask himself everyday.

Because jinyoung know they will be away once he start filming his drama and mark his work, jinyoung become way sweeter and take mark in a lot of dates, they enjoy their moment and got memorise to look into when they are away.

While they are in their last date before the drama filming start jinyoung has some thing to say.

"Mark you know i'm lead in this drama!!" Jinyoung starts the talk while they sitting together in a garden and mark leaning his head in his shoulder while holding his hand.

"Old news" mark said teasing.

"I mean i will do what lead did in a romance drama"

"Like kissing?" Mark said not moving

"Yes.." 

"It's okay jinyoungie i know that, it's not the first time for you to have kiss scene... i understand" mark hold jinyoung hand tighter.

"Really.." that wasn't the answer jinyoung expect he know how jealous mark is.

Mark sit and look at him "you are mine jinyoung, i trust you and i know how filming like, you have no plan to fall to this girl , have you?"

"Ofcourse not" jinyoung reply quickly.

"Good, because i have no plan to be killer" mark said smiling.. jinyoung though 'ah that mark that i love' and he lean in for a kiss it was sweet like the ice cream they just finished.

Days fly fast but not on jinyoung who can't see his boyfriend as before, not just that mark didn't talk to him a lot too, but he has to hold on faw weeks and he will end. Jinyoung was in his way back home after ending his filming when his phone ring "My mark♡♡" 

"Hi"

"Ah you replied, did you end filming?"

"Yea.."

"Spoiler please" mark said cutely

" spoiler? what spoiler?" Jinyoung laugh

""Spoiler please i can't wait to next week " mark ask again

"Do you watch everything?"

"Of course can't wait to know tell me what will happen to seung-mo"

"That shouldn't be the thing you calling me for if you watch everything" jinyoung said unhappy

"Tell me tell me tttt tell me" mark sing cutely.

"Let me see how you gona treat me?" Jinyoung tease

"Are you in your way home? I will come with food"

"Okay "

When mark open the door jinyoung was already there, jinyoung welcome him by holding his free hand and drag him closer for a kiss, mark gladly kiss him back, he miss him it was 5 days since the last time he see his boyfriend. Jinyoung was about to deepen the kiss when mark move his hand with food to jinyoung so he remember mark still holding the food, he broke the kiss and they smile to each other . jinyoung take the food from his hand still holding the other hand while draging him to the teble.

"You look tired" mark said touching jinyoung's face while pouting.

 

"I'm still handsome" 

 

" you didn't sleep well , did you? i hate them" 

 

"I will , today" jinyoung hugged him restting his head on mark's shoulder "You'll sleep here today?" mark nodded.

 

"My warm boy" mark tighten the hug, he miss jinyoung warmth and affection but before he said it jinyoung said.

"I misses you"

"Me too, let's eat so you can sleep " jinyoung nodded but didn't break the hug. So mark stay enjoying the warmth, until jinyoung did.

They sit on the couch sharing the food and mark talk about filming and learning new things. Jinyoung talk about how hard was filming in the past few days with the wather not so good and they have to end the ep in time.

"the drama is really good jinyoungie, you worked so hard"

"Do you like it?"

"I enjoy it a lot, i'm dying to know so tell me will jisoo and seung mo end up together? i hope it's a happy ending"

"You are enjoying the other couple!! Don't you watch my scenes"

"Of course i saw you baby but i'm not worried about your couple.. you are the sweet part in the dark" mark said while eating.

"are we sweet?"jinyoung look at mark

"Ay~~ kissing scene.. kissing scene .. kissing scene" mark giggle and then eat again.

Jinyoung stop eating and look at him "Mark stop that" mark chuckle.

 

Jinyoung hit the table with his spoon "why are you so cheerful about it" mark look at him and go back to finish his food.

 

"Why are you mad, you are the one kissing not me"

 

"Exectly !! why aren't you mad, mark?... why you are talking about it happily "

 

"I know how filming like and all those people around"

 

"Ah but you used to look dying when jackson hold on me or i get close to jaebeom when we are filming and a lot of people there"

"That's different"

"What's different mark? You are okay with being away, you are okay with me kissing someone alse, do you still love me?" jinyoung puse for a secand "or you...." he can't say it.

"Is that how you feel?"

Jinyoung's eyes become red. "I don't know how to feel mark, you aren't you, leaving me to work away, not jaelous at all when i know how jealous you are usually ... what should i understand ? what should i feel ?"

Mark open his phone and give it to jinyoung. Jinyoung was confused 'what'

"Look on the gallery" mark told him.

Jinyoung look and there are photos of broken things 1 2 3 5 7 8

"What is this?" Jinyoung ask.

"Things i broke while watching you"

Jinyoung look at the photos again in shock.

"i said i won't watch but i can't , i said i won't be jealous but i broke things" mark said looking down

Suddenly a smile come to jinyoung face and he hold marks hand getting closer

"I thought i should act cool and not add to your stress.. i want to work hard because i know you will busy, don't want you to worry about me, i don't know you will think i don't love you any more" a tear left mark's eye.

"I'm stupid, i'm sorry mark" jinyoung said leaning in mark putting his hand around him.

"I love you jinyoung, i may didn't do enough to show you but i love you"

"Don't say that mark please, i just missed you and was stressed.. i know no one love like you do, maybe thats why i was afraid you didn't love like before, but i guess..... you love me more" jinyoung chuckled childery in mark's shoulder.

"Are you happy now?" mark asked looking at him.jinyoung nodded

"So you broke those things watching my kissing scene?" Jinyoung tease

" i planned to ask you to buy me new things after the drama"

"But it's filming and there are alot of people.. you should understand" jinyoung tease again repeating what mark said before

"But you are good actor, i almost believed you" mark look away.

"I'm not, i make a lot of mistakes"

"Right why you do a lot of mistakes ?? and film it again and again just do it in one shot you stupid" mark said angry

"You saw the making omg" jinyoung giggle.

"Not funny"

"So should i do something fun" jinyoung said moving his hand to mark's thigh. Mark look at him "do you have work tomorrow?" Jinyoung asked moving his fingers slowely up on his thigh.

"I have" mark said. Jinyoung pouted..

mark move a little to face him and put his hand on jinyoung's chest "but it's late and it's not like i need to dance" 

Jinyoung smirked before leaning in to kiss mark's lips but not sweetly like before.


End file.
